


APH【dover】in the mood

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU原创第一人称视角，弗朗西斯作为特工，帅到旁人心脏停跳，然而，他真的会工作吗？巨额的报销申请，钱究竟花在了哪里？他又是怎样平衡事业和家庭？请看这一集的法律与道德！讲述一个既不遵守法律也没有道德的人是如何让家庭事业双丰收！





	APH【dover】in the mood

说到弗朗西斯-波诺福瓦，就不得不提我的工作，这是当然的，我们是同事……或者，这个想法只是我的一厢情愿，旁人并不这么认为。当弗朗西斯在满世界的花天酒——看起来就是那样——的时候，我坐在办公桌前，耳朵里塞着耳机，傻盯着电脑，怎么说，有点像朝九晚五的白领，只是工作时间更弹性。

弹性，简单来说，就是和不符合人体工程学的耳机在一起加非常非常多的班，多到我的头被耳机夹成了三角形，耳朵孔成了六边形。

早些时候，弗朗西斯突然在私人时间打电话给我，询问我是否有空帮他一个忙。我迟疑，像他这样的人会需要什么帮助？也许那也只是他的习惯，在工作的场合总是我们这样的人协助他那样的人完成任务，这就是我的工作，我是后勤，他是出外勤的特工。

他说，杰瑞，你能不能去中央公园待上三个小时？假装你在监视什么人，不，不是真的，只是假装一下。买点三明治，咖啡，我请客。随便找张椅子坐上三小时，我保证那里天气很好，你可以愉快的野餐一次！

我不在纽约，你知道我在总部上班，一直。而且，我在休假。想起来了？我提醒他，事实上，弗兰克，我知道你现在该在那里跟踪目标。

他长长的叹了一口气，我知道你不是负责我的后勤，但是，我真的需要帮助。

我正在嚼着热狗。老实说，我没有他后勤的本事，谁都不知道弗朗西斯的后勤是怎么把那张购买十五加仑润滑剂的单据以工作需要找财务部报销的。相信洁茜卡已经懒得去询问，在那么多的——包括十二打火烈鸟装饰品——‘工作需要’之后，她可能早就绝望了。

我很吃惊弗朗西斯来找我，我们的交情并没有到我能帮他一个忙的地步。我与他不熟，而且显然，能够帮助一个特工的应该是另一个特工，他们是无所不能的。我是说，谁是回到总部时被所有人——多数是女生包围着，风光无限的讲述自己是如何挫败罪犯拯救无辜者的？反正不是我，我是被一把推开，在转椅上原地旋转二十圈的人。

不得不承认我很羡慕像他这样的人，但我的各项指标平平，在特殊情况下顶多保命。也许，我知道那几乎是一定的，我没机会出外勤，更别提是出点令女孩子们心跳加速的风头了。

呃，所以是怎么了？你没找，没找洁茜卡？出于礼节，我问他，毕竟我们是同事，我不能像个混蛋一样立即挂上电话。

她今天去参加互助会了，她的宠物鱼从鱼缸里跳出来死了，所以，你明白的，一堆人相互哭诉一下，彼此安慰……顺便一提，龙鱼不太好吃，我该照自己答应洁茜卡的好好安葬它。弗朗西斯如刺梗喉似得咳嗽了一下，继续说，回到正题上来，你知道我已经结婚了是吧？

我知道，我曾经以为所有的特工都像电影里演的是风流浪子，虽然弗朗西斯也需要逢场作戏——以他的相貌和手段来说，不过是手到擒来的一桩小事。但不执行任务的时候，他总是戴着戒指。

那么你也应该知道我总是在出差，飞到这里那里的，我根本没法和妻子好好相处！他抱怨起来，我们结婚很久了，还是没有孩子，这挺让人着急的，你看得出来，我们的年纪越来越大，这事肯定越来越难办了。

所以……我几乎能猜出他接下来要说什么，必须要抓紧每个月的那几天，而恰好那几天就是今天！

我知道那是怎么回事，因为我有个表姐在备孕的时候和疯了一样。当她找不到自己的丈夫的时候，她几乎给每个他们认识的人打了电话，咆哮着老娘正在排卵如果你见到他就让他立即滚回来……可怜的人，他告诉我那段时间他看到表姐挥舞着排卵试纸从厕所里飞奔出来的时候都希望自己并没有长JB。

弗朗西斯也许正在受到这种折磨，但是要我放弃好不容易得到的假期，从这里飞到纽约只为了在公园里坐一会儿，理由还不够充分。

呃，我想我总有什么好处的吧？我问弗朗西斯，想着他的豪华轿车，高级俱乐部会员资格，窖藏珍酿什么的。

杰瑞？只有一个消息，我把装在我身上的定位仪放到了你的身上，别猜我藏哪儿了，如果能被你找到那么我这么多年就算是白干了。听着，弗朗西斯放慢了语速，如果，你不乖乖的替我去那里假装工作，那么他们调取记录的时候看到的就是，我，和你，在你的公寓里渡过了三天假期，整整三天。知道办公室那群姑娘会怎么想吗？

我不知道，我是说如果我从没点进那些姑娘常上的网站的话，我真的不知道她们会怎么想。弗朗西斯一直是整个部门的红人，就算他什么都不说，什么都不做，只是躺在椅子上休息，也有几个姑娘会盯着他修长的腿一直看到他擦得发亮的皮鞋上，窃窃私语个半天。

我不想成为她们话题的中心，。我想要的，只是给扑过来的敌人一击狠狠的勾拳，踢倒他，帅气的拔枪给他的肩膀来上一下。我是说，夺取导弹的控制器，秘密文件或者是解救哪国的公主女王什么的……

这些好事永远不会属于我，杰瑞只是个无名小辈，在公园无所事事的喂鸽子，假装这是个严肃的任务。而弗朗西斯，会在总统套房用香槟迎接他可爱的妻子，恰当的放松之后做一些我们都知道是怎样的事——当然都是用公款。

C'est la vie！

我再次见到弗朗西斯的时候，他又完美的结束了一个任务，虽然结局不是最好的，但过程很精彩，除了财务部铁青的脸色，所有人都为他的机智鼓掌。他在离开的时候朝我微笑示好，似乎在感谢我成功的掩护。

而我只看到他做了全新的烤瓷牙，衬得他的眼睛更蓝了，相信更多的姑娘会被他的微笑迷晕，但是关键是，这能全部报销！在近身搏击中被打掉牙齿需要装假牙是情有可原的，但把烤瓷牙划入置装费是不是太夸张了？好吧，我知道自己在嫉妒，出于工作的需要，肉毒杆菌都进了他们的医保，而我还在攒矫正近视的手术费。

这就是为什么弗朗西斯能在名流酒会上和名媛跳舞，而我只能顶着厚眼镜，满面油光的坐在电脑前，一遍一遍的研究无人机拍下的照片，为他们这样的人设置好至少四个逃跑路线，尽可能的增加后援——好的是，我安排了炸弹，万一任务失败及时销毁所有的痕迹。

可惜至今他们——包括像弗朗西斯那样懒散的都全身而退了。哦，有一个，那是我老爸，相信他还分散在大西洋的许多个角落里。一次成功的爆炸和一次不成功的撤退，我忘了他们告诉我他是为了等冰激凌还是为了救冰激凌车旁的小孩了……嗯，实际上，冰激凌车里没有冰激凌，那是卖大麻给学龄儿童的，老把戏了不是吗？这也就是，为什么像我这样的人能进入情报机构，父亲之前的同事帮的忙，否则我大概在某个超市做收银员。

多嘴一句，我希望是在赛百味，或者是奶品皇后。这里的午茶太差劲了！分发点心的认识我爸爸，她总是给我无糖饮料和沙拉，谁要在四点吃素沙拉？特别是在其他人在吃弗朗西斯带回来的泡芙的时候。

我真不懂，为什么这么不公平。看，有人几乎得到了一切，脸蛋，身材，事业，家庭……还有品味，更别提那头金发了。我用吃沙拉的叉子指着远处的弗朗西斯对身边的人说，瞧那发质，再看看我的，我的头发像是一次失败的电椅行刑。

他吃了我的鱼！

我这才认出身边的是洁茜卡，哦，这太好了，我终于找对了谈话对象，立即朝她抱怨起来，弗朗西斯看起来非常敬业，但是实际上，他甚至让我帮他翘班，因为他要去过甜蜜的二人世界。嘿，这是个秘密，别告诉其他人，否则我只能去DQ上班了。

天，他也让我这么做过！而且，我知道，还有……洁茜卡凑过来，在我耳边小声的说了几个人的名字。

真的？我瞪大了眼睛，这可不是一件小事，也许我该找时间好好研究一下，谁知道弗朗西斯是不是在当双面间谍。

还有那些单据，我快被烦死了！

那你为什么不提出换个搭档，洁茜卡？

开什么玩笑！洁茜卡把泡芙塞进嘴里，对我的提议感到十分的不可思议，你疯了吗？谁会拒绝和弗朗西斯合作！你知道多少人嫉妒我吗？想想，我坐在这里，戴着耳机，弗朗西斯的声音就从那个小机器里传出来，哦，那就像是他贴着我的耳朵讲话……天呐，只是想想我就快受不了了！

噁，挺恶心的。我照实说，应该是想想就耳朵疼。

我知道你为什么和我说这些，杰瑞，你只是在嫉妒弗朗西斯。因为你永远不可能像他一样的出外勤，做尽一切爽事，回来还能受妹子欢迎……

言之过早，你怎么知道我不可……

先减掉四十磅我们再来讨论这个问题好吗。

是脸的关系吗？因为我长得不够帅还是怎么的？

不知道，杰瑞，你脸上的肥肉太多我根本看不清你的五官。

这就是那里的姑娘对我的基本态度。让我叹口气，我的心好痛，但愿那和心血管无关。所以总的来说，我希望和弗朗西斯拉开一点距离，没有比较就没有伤害——我是这么想的，弗朗西斯却主动来找我了，要求我立即买一套女士套装送到一个酒店来，并且强调这是任务需要。

他本来有个出外勤的搭档的。但是那个杀人狂，抱歉我不得不这么形容，可能他不满足在上班时间开的枪数，休假的时候，他还组织彩弹枪比赛——我总是中弹最多的。他说，杰瑞，有没有想过为什么你总是输？也许不是因为你不够灵活，而是你的面积太大了。一个讨厌鬼，每次开始彩蛋比赛之前，他都会部署作战计划，然后像越战士兵一样狠狠的在自己脸上画迷彩条纹。但是上次，上次他换了一种彩绘颜料，不巧颜料棒插到了眼睛，发生了严重的过敏。我不知道他能不能保住左眼，实际上那样也不错，我是说，独眼挺能震撼敌人的……但我又怕他会当上局长什么的……

总之，弗朗西斯没了搭档，他又需要一条裙子，所以我去了女装店。洁茜卡？洁茜卡确实比较擅长买女装，但咱们不能让个妹子去冒险，那可是正正经经的任务！

你可以买贵点的，名牌，但记得保留发票！弗朗西斯提醒我，那是要报销的。

嗯，这就是他们为什么没法换点好的办公用品的原因。

我照着弗朗西斯说的，偷偷潜入（从后门走进）酒店某一层的准备室里的时候，他已经把一个昏迷的姑娘月兑得只剩内衣了。

把衣服给她穿上。

她是……是死了？我仔细看着那姑娘，她很漂亮，酒店服务员制服放在一边，我猜她应该在这里工作，八成是想在无聊的工作中和弗朗西斯扮成的客人找找乐子。

我们不用给死人穿衣服。顺便一说，我只是把她打昏过去，所以赔套新衣服给她不算过分。弗朗西斯在一边整理枪械，实际上我一直这样对付其他必须对付的女性。

甚至是那些你主动勾搭的女性？我以为你会……

如果每一个我都必须亮真刀真枪真上她们的话，我早就阳痿了。弗朗西斯开始穿那套女服务员的制服，试想，当一个人徒手爬上山崖，一路狂奔躲枪子，从沉船里逃出来再游到岸边，诸如此类的剧烈运动之后，谁都宁愿去睡觉，而不是花力气去睡女人。

我想弗朗西斯说的有点道理，但对每一个都没有兴趣？我不相信。

呃……弗朗西斯，我想问你，你妻子怎么样了？

什么？他没回过头看我，但我知道自己的这个问题很奇怪。原因在于，经过调查我发现，他确实让很多人帮他翘班，一个月好几次，而我们都知道，多数情况下，人类每月排卵一次……所以，我想知道，其他的时间他究竟去干嘛了。

我是说，你们的，你们的造人计划怎么了？我尴尬的解释，有没有什么进展了？

非常大的进展。弗朗西斯突然转过身来，兴奋的对我说，我们很快就能和我们可爱的女儿一起生活了。

那真是太好了！是个女孩？我接过他递过来的照片，所以预产……我以为那是一张超声波照片，但照片上的是个大约七八岁的女孩，一个深色皮肤，棕色头发的漂亮小姑娘。

所以……她真可爱，也，也很大……我想他们的计划是失败了，但能领养一个孩子也是个很棒的结局。

她是个令人疯狂的女孩，我们都超级爱她。这是上周我们带她去游乐园时照的，我们想慢慢来，让她逐渐熟悉我们的家庭，等她习惯了，她可以随时搬过来。我都快等不及了，但她是个大女孩了，有自己的主意，哦，你都不知道她有多聪明。

当然，当然的！我急忙打断弗朗西斯，我了解那些刚当上父母的——办公室的新妈妈如果不晒她们的宝宝可能会死，但我确实没有兴趣，只能努力的转换话题，所以你的妻子一定高兴坏了？

弗朗西斯咧嘴笑起来，可不是，看，照片上左边的就是他，那天他发疯似得要给她赢个娃娃，就是他抱着的那个。

他？我定睛看了看，再次确定自己没有看错。照片上的除了那个女孩，只有一个眉毛很粗的男人，你妻子是个男的？

我没提到过？弗朗西斯毫不在意我的惊讶，他自然的收回照片，妻子，丈夫，拍档，我不知道现在怎么称呼恰当，但我们在一起很久了，称呼不是最重要的。

所以，之前，你，每个月都赶着去做的是……？

他眨眨眼睛，你知道的，男人嘛，兴致上来了。

完美，有人‘性’致上来的时候能坐头等舱飞跃半个地球，不单不花钱还有人帮他上班。而有人呢？有自己的手，纸巾和凡士林，两者差不多，不是吗？

我感到很满足，对这一切……多幸福，我拥有了自己想要的一切。

弗朗西斯开了个头，我突然有个预感，不，他最好不要说！

所以，杰瑞，我想我该退休了，我已经提交了辞呈。

不，不，不！但是在我开口阻止之前，弗朗西斯已经说了出来。

这次任务完成之后，我就能回家，再也不奔波，安静的和我家人一起过日子了。

他们究竟有什么毛病！我几乎就要叫出来了，非要竖个旗子才能工作吗？闭上嘴等任务完成了再说有那么难吗？

弗朗西斯把枪塞进勒在大腿上的丝袜里，把另外那支递给我，谢谢你帮我的那次，一个礼物，也许以后你出外勤的时候能用上。

没人这么说过，我激动得要从眼睛里射出光来，你认为我能……

杰瑞，听我的，先减掉五十磅。弗朗西斯打断了问题。他把手放在推车上，朝我道别，你该走了，这不是你该待的地方，我想我很快就能解决问题的。

我点点头，弗朗西斯说的对，我什么都做不了，只能站在电梯里看着他真的像个女服务员那样缓步走向走廊最末端的房间。

电梯门缓缓关上，轻柔的音乐包围着我，我却不能感到一点点的平静。弗朗西斯的枪硌着我的腰，沉重又冰冷，我甚至能感觉到他留在上面的指纹。我拍下最近的那层楼让电梯停下，由应急楼梯往上跑。

这不是为了那个花花公子，我只是不想再有哪个孩子像我一样在七八岁的时候失去父亲。

我从没跑得那样快过，站在门口的时候，心脏跳得比捕猎的猎豹还快。但愿来得及，我紧紧的贴在房门口，听到里面隐约传来沉闷的撞击声和咒骂。弗朗西斯应该还活着，他可能正陷入苦战，而我要找什么借口才能吸引里面的注意力？

客房服务还是外卖，我一时想不起该怎么开口，干脆踢门闯进去好了。我扭了扭脚踝做准备运动，最后还是担心门的硬度足以让人骨折。慌乱之中，我握住了门把手，发现那根本没有锁上。

我掏出枪，像演习时那样小心翼翼的走了进去。哇哦，这可能是我第一次出外勤，我努力回忆过去学到的一切，没有发出一点声音。房间里没有开灯，隐约能看到推车倒了，墙上的画掉了下来，地上一片狼藉。漆黑的角落里传出了一点声响，我跟着那声音走过去，逐渐看到了翻了个底朝天的沙发，花瓶，烟缸之类的东西都掉在地上，我想打斗一定非常激烈。

嗯，激烈的连衣服都打掉了，我看了看地上的长裤和袜子，丝毫没有察觉到有什么不对的地方。一直等我习惯了黑暗，看到茶几上的景象时，我依旧用枪指着他们。

弗朗西斯，以及和他紧贴在一起的人一样，都是一丝不挂的。我的脑子转不过来，下意识的照着训练时那样大叫，不许动，否则我开枪了！

他们都定住了，弗朗西斯背对着我举起了双手，嗯，这下我看清了，他其实并没有一次不挂，他还穿着丝袜和高跟鞋。以及，我也看清了，另外的，另外的那个男人，尽管他用手遮着眼睛，但从手掌上那粗粗的眉毛来看，他就是刚才那张照片上的男人。

弗朗西斯的丈夫？所以这是夫夫之间的情趣游戏？我迟钝的明白过来，这更本就和任务无关！

杰瑞？弗朗西斯的手依旧高举着，你找我有什么事？

呃……我看了看手上的枪，小心的把它放在地上，而弗朗西斯的丈夫很在意我这个第三者，我只能向他解释，呃？你好？我是弗朗西斯的同事？杰瑞？他把，他把这个留给了我？但我想我用不着，所以来还给他？

我全部用了疑问句因为我根本不知道自己在干什么！我把枪口调转了一个方向，对着墙角防止它毫无缘由的走火伤害到茶几上的两个人，然后我站在原地呆呆的看着他们，脑中空白一片。

杰瑞？弗朗西斯有些不好意思的提醒我，杰瑞你听起来挺喘的，需要坐下休息一会儿吗？

或者你帮他泡杯茶！！！那个始终捂着脸的男人朝弗朗西斯咆哮起来，接着他换了一个口气，平和的对我说，这不是针对你，先生，抱歉。

他一直捂着脸，弗朗西斯背对着我，我看不到他们的表情，但我从未如此尴尬过，只能像只箭一样冲了出去。我发誓，跑得比刚才我上来时还要快——脑中全是十五加仑润滑油的事。

我觉得我不会再想出外勤了，是时候考虑一下奶品皇后（DQ）的工作了，倒杯不洒，瞧，我做得比现在好多了！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 想想仏仏这么帅怎么可能当特工，看他一眼就忘不了了好嘛！  
这么俊美的仏仏就只能想想，看到是会被美死的……


End file.
